


Working Late

by agenthaywood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from an OTPPrompt post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

Working Late

 

Skye liked to work late. That was something Ward learned when they were on the BUS three years ago. He could walk out of his bunk and see her typing furiously on her laptop on the couch at 3 in the morning.

 

Even now Skye still had a tendency to work late. In the PLAYGROUND she was one of the few that could work the software side of the server infrastructure. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t immune to server malfunctions so Skye sometimes spent up to 18 hours working on a solution to the problem.

 

More often than not Ward would be reading in his room waiting on Skye to walk in, throw on one of Ward’s old t-shirts, shed her pants, and curl herself around him pillowing her head on his chest.

 

It was the only way aside from alcohol or absolute exhaustion that Skye could fall asleep. Ward didn’t fare much better without having her nearby. Bobbi called it codependent and Simmons said it was unhealthy for both of them but Skye’s argument was that “once you’ve used Ward’s chest as a pillow and his heartbeat for a lullaby, there is no going back.”

 

So now, with the clock rolling around 2:45 A.M., Ward finds himself finishing his novel and there not being a trace of Skye anywhere. He sighs before rolling out of the bed and pulling on a t-shirt before walking out of the bedroom.

 

The board had Coulson and Gonzales agree to giving all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in a relationship a suite on the base. The suite had a master bedroom and a bathroom as well as a small kitchenette with a table. It was supposed to give the couples some semblance of normalcy to help offset working in S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Skye and Ward took the suite with fervor. It came with a king sized bed rather than the uncomfortable twins everyone else got and in between having sex on every flat surface in the suite, Ward found that the kitchen was fully stock.

 

They didn’t leave the suite for a week when they first moved in.

 

All of the new agents didn’t understand why the base was shaking so much.

 

No one from Coulson’s team wanted to tell them the truth.

 

\--

 

Ward found Skye asleep at the kitchen table. She had her laptop open running some algorithm that Ward couldn’t begin to decipher.

 

Skye was clad in little more than one of Ward’s t-shirts. The shirt went past her waist by several inches giving Skye _some_ semblance of modesty.

 

It was more than she normally wore when it was just the two of them.

 

Skye’s head was pillowed in the crook of her crossed arms. A cold cup of coffee sitting unattended to next to her. Ward smiled softly at the sight.

 

He grabbed the mug and dumped its contents down the drain. Ward turned around and lightly lifted Skye up from the table adjusting her until she was leaning against his chest. Skye woke slightly to fist Ward’s shirt in her tiny hand.

 

“’m busy.” Skye mumbled incoherently before she nuzzled against Ward’s chest.

 

“It can wait until the morning.” Ward spoke lightly as he laid them down on the bed.

 

Skye wasted no time uncurling herself from around Ward’s chest to sprawl over the top of his body with her legs tucked between his and her arms hugging him tightly around his middle. Skye’s head was resting in the crook of Ward’s neck.

 

Ward wrapped his arms around Skye’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

 

Sleep claimed them both quickly.


End file.
